Raven
Raven is a Sternritter and High Priest of the Wandenreich, he serves as Yhwach's Right hand as well as his eyes and ears within the Schatten Bereich, he holds the rank of N'''. Personality A cold and heartless man that shows no mercy to anyone, not even his own kind. Raven thinks that most of the Quincy's within their ranks are childish and not fitting for their noble race. Calling the Sternritter cowards and fools with no pride and honor for they only live to serve Yhwach for greater rewards. He even insulted them and called them out on their failing to Yhwach and even suggested that his own personal soldiers be given the chance to prove they are better. Raven has deep anomosity towards Alexander Sigismund, so much that he is waiting for an opportune time to kill him. He would often remind him of his lost rank among the Sternritters and even reminding him about Sonia, who he and Yhwach made a Sternritter in order to manipulate Sigismund to do what they wanted. Also both Haschwalth and Raven have a hatred of one another, they are both hands of the Emperor and his loyal servants. Both stand at his side on most occasions, but both do not like one another as they are both held in the same regard. Because of this they never speak or even work together, unwilling to be in each others presence. It is Raven's belief that Jugrum's Sternritters are sub par compared to the true champions of Yhwach one thousand years ago. Appearance His skin is ash pale and most of his features are hidden behind his raven cowl and hood. He had deep red and piercing eyes that glow slightly. His clothing is the standard Wandenreich uniform with several alterations. Instead of the traditional white with black, it is reversed, with black being the dominant color and white acting as the secondary. On his collar, the edges of his sleeves and the hems of his cloak are black fur and feathers. History Raven claims to have been present with Yhwach one thousand years ago, having been among the first of the Quincy race and also a high ranking soldiers within his Host. Plot Raven halts and confronts the Arrancar as they try to escape the Wandenreich City. He fights against Xrach Fadeligther while the Arrancar move for the edge of the city to escape. After a lengthy duel Raven was able to wound and cripple Xrach, piercing his stomach with a Heilig Pfeil and then prepared to finish him off. But was infected with Hollow Essence before he could do so, he was forced to suffer through the pain as the Annihilan rampaged through the city, moving towards him. Surviving the encounter with the Annihilan Raven moved for the gate where the Arrancar escaped, he told Alexander Sigismund to collect Vanguardia Escudo and take him to Yhwach. Raven later met with Yhwach and reported the incident of the Annihilan, specifically stating he took Robert Accutrone's Schrift with his powers to make himself strong enough to defeat the beast. After his reasons were stated, out of preservation of the Schatten Bereich, he made note that the Sternritters were falling behind in their duties. Suggesting that his Acolytes would make perfect replacements and that the ranks of the the fallen Sternritters need to be filled. Raven sent out his Acolytes to collect those of worth to replace the Sternritter ranks and he personally went to inform Sigismund of the meeting in Silbern. Raven later met with Yhwach when the new Sternritter had been selected and introduced. He stated that the marks had been placed on the initiates. Later speaking on the subject of Sonia Von Dragon, Ashley Nevermore and Diva Rosalyn. Concerned that their personalities and ethics would conflict with them potentially killing humans and innocents. They later discussed the invasion of Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living to test out their forces and also to bring Sigismund to Yhwach so he may regain his lost power. Raven and Sigismund scoped out the Fullbringer Organization known as Requiem. Reporting back to Yhwach they informed him of their numbers and if they were to capture or kill them. When he is informed that they need to be killed he reminds Yhwach of three people that should not be sent. Equipment '''Weapon: Lance of Shiloh - A large cross-shaped spear, this weapon is over a thousand years old and Raven's main weapon of choice. Armor: Acolyte of Shadows Uniform: Raven wears clothing reminiscent of the Quincy Sternritter uniform although its colors are inverted from white with black to black with white. Skills and Abilities The Nevermore: The Nevermore is the name of the Schrift he gave himself when he took Robert Accutrone's Schift to preserve himself. Although this seems only to amplify his powers. * Reishi Crows: He is capable of summoning and creating Reishi Crows that are capable of attacking and tearing a person apart. Nearly doing so to Xrach when he attacked him. He can also use them to scout and see through their eyes, using them to scout and observe the Requiem Branch in Tokyo. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Raven is capable of moving at high speeds, able to cover distances and appear before opponents without them noticing. * Blut: A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ** Blut Vene: Raven was able to withstand the direct attack from Xrach Fadeligther, which is capable of harming a Sternritter of Bambietta Basterbine's caliber. Surviving being set on fire and even blown apart by a Void Stone, which when detonated can wound a Sternritter and even render them momentarily unconscious. ** Blut Arterie: Raven's strength is capable of wielding a large spear one handed and also pierce through a barrier. Great Spiritual Power: Raven's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. He achieved this by absorbing the Schrift of Robert Accutrone after he was killed in the Seireitei. Shadow Control: Raven is responsible for the creation of the Schatten Bereich. He also has maintained it for nearly one thousand years. * Shadow Bestowal: Raven is capable of bestowing partial control over the shadows onto others, including Arrancar. The level of control given allows them to freely enter and exit the realm. * Shadow Movement: Raven can manipulate the Shadows actaully attack a person from afar, stabbing a weapon or directing an attack into the shadows that can be redirected through another shadow. He did so with his spear which he nearly impaled through Xrach after stabbed it into a nearby Shadow that came out of Xrach's own shadow. * Schrift Theft: Raven stated that he is capable of taking the Schrift of Robert Accutrone, and Yhwach claimed it was through the Shadows. Raven is capable of this feat due to sharing his power over the shadows to the Sternritters. Making him capable of locating and recalling them at will, even against their will. Keen Intellect: Raven has shown to be quite cunning and manipulative, able to convince Yhwach to consider alterations to the Sternritter, which he has no control over. As well as having his own personal soldiers being selected to be part of this order. He even was able to acquire forgiveness for taking Robert Accutrone's Schrift. Trivia Raven is an Original Character of Erstellung666 Quotes (To Xrach, referring to the Sternritter): 'Sternritters, pathetic, they are the cancer of our people, the worst of us, only useful for so long, I would not count myself among the ranks of cowards and fools, who grovel and lick my Lord’s boot for reward and power; they have no dignity or pride.'